


Mechanics

by ingridmatthews



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingridmatthews/pseuds/ingridmatthews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the BSG Porn Battle #4</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mechanics

Less than a minute after the Centurions gain back their sentient nature, a Six senses their presence as a part of her own being, the missing piece to the Cylons' eternal puzzle. They connect to her naturally, synapses melding in the blink of an eye. She's awed by the complexity of their thoughts, waves of observations that no longer belong to unwillingly thoughtless machines.

One in particular observes her closely, looking into her as if reaching toward her very soul. She shivers; his presence feels like a touch somewhere deep within and she arches into the sensation, allowing it to take her as one of the human models might during a mating.

There is no embarrassment, nothing but desire as she undresses and lies down on one of the beds, beckoning the soldier closer. He responds with touching encouragement but keeps his distance, watching from afar.

Her hands work between her thighs, slowly at first then increasing with speed until she's so wet she can hear the _slick,slick,slick_ of her fingers worrying her clit. He's watching intently as she thrashes and moans, her back arching, legs spread wide. She wonders if he hates her, hates what the human models have done to them - their brothers, their _fathers_ \- but Six feels nothing except adoration emanate from the Centurion and it's this hope of forgiveness that makes her come, crying out against the sheets.

Later, she's alone, wondering at what she's done and what it might mean. Her reverie doesn't last long because it's only another night before he returns - this time standing closer than before, asking her to share herself with him, again.

Maybe this - the Six thinks - is what love is.


End file.
